1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vortex flow apparatus and methods. The present invention has been found particularly useful in producing a multivortex fluid flow from a uniform flow stream.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current separation processes which employ vortex flow such as high speed cyclone separators rely upon centrifugal force of the vortex generated by a gas flow to provide intimate and vigorous interaction between the gas stream and a suitable liquid medium which is confined in the cyclone separator by the vortex generated by the gas flow. Such cyclone separators rely upon the tangential injection of gas into the Vessel through submerged jets or sheets dispersing the liquid and resulting in a strong gas/liquid interaction. Similarly, the Pall Land and Marine Corporation of Newport, Florida produces an air cleaning apparatus in which a fixed vane in a vortex generator imparts a swirling motion to a flowing stream of contaminated air. The swirling motion causes the heavier dirt and water droplets to be thrown radially outward by centrifugal force. The outer regions of the vortex are scavenged overboard while the clean "eye" of the vortex is directed through a central outlet tube. A panel array of such devices provides an efficient air cleaning system. Such current vortex flow generating devices rely upon a single vortex to provide mixing and/or separation.